Regrets and Mistakes
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: Jude and Tommy are having a hard time making it as a couple. When problems arise, will Jude and Tommy be able to make it through together? Or will it end with regrets, mistakes, and broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Instant Star. I'm a fan of the show

**Summary: **Jude and Tommy are having a hard time making it as a couple. When problems arise, will Jude and Tommy be able to make it through together? Or will it end with regrets, mistakes, and broken hearts?

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Harrison this is the consent form, stating that you are allowing us to perform this procedure. Sign at the bottom right there." the nurse said, as she pointed to the dotted line.

Jude took a deep breath. This is not the way she wanted this to happen. All of it seemed unreal. She knew that she would be making a life-altering decision if she signed that dotted line.

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she took the pen and signed her name. When she handed the clipboard and pen back to the nurse, her body went cold. The nurse asked if someone would be able to pick her up after it was over. Jude just nodded her head, not really hearing what she said. All she could think about was the last words Tommy had said to her.

_I can't believe you're being so selfish! If you do this, we're over!_

Jude shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. She couldn't let Tommy's hurtful words distract her right now. She made her mind up and she was going to do it.

After the nurse gave Jude anesthesia, she told her that the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

"Okay Jude, you can do this. You can do this!" she said to herself.

She lay back on the bed, trying to get comfortable, well as comfortable as one could get for what she was about to do. She stared at the stirrups that her legs soon had to go in. As she closed her eyes, her mind drifted to what happened last night. All of the yelling and fighting was too much for her. She could see the heart-twisting sorrow and then the anger on Tommy's face as she told him her decision. That was the first time she ever seen him cry. It all was just too much for her. As the cab drove away, she couldn't look back at him, because she knew he was right. This would be a selfish act on her part, but he hadn't taken responsibility for driving her to this decision. They both would have to live with this for the rest of their lives.

"The rest of my life." Jude said softly.

She couldn't believe how cold she felt. Even though, the thermostat was set at a reasonable temperature, Jude was freezing. The feeling of guilt and regret she would soon have to endure began creeping into her veins. She imagined that this would have to officially be the feeling of hell freezing over.

Jude slowly began to succumb to the effects of the anesthesia. Her thoughts began running in slow motion in her head. Her hearing ability became heightened as she could hear almost everything in a 50 mile radius. She heard the turning of magazines and anxious feet tapping in the waiting room. She heard the fish swim around in the tank and she thought it was an odd attraction to put in a waiting room full of nervous women who hated themselves and the decisions that led them to this place. She heard the snap of latex gloves, as doctors were preparing themselves. She heard footsteps in the main hall, which she assumed to be the doctor coming to her room. She heard the clock on the wall ticking, and she felt like she was running out of time. A drop of water leaked from the sink beside her, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't do this!" she yelled.

Jude clumsily took the hospital gown off and put her regular clothes back on. The anesthesia was making her see double so she fell to the floor, as she tried to grab the door knob. The doctor's footsteps began to get closer, so Jude tried to focus and she grabbed the doorknob, this time with much success. She clumsily walked through the hall without being spotted. She saw an emergency exit and slowly staggered to the door. When she reached the outside, she was in an alley. Her head began spinning and she leaned against the building and slid down to the ground. Her eyes were getting heavy, so she knew she had to do something fast!

Jude reached in her pocket and got her cell phone. She speed dialed the first person she thought that would drop everything and come get her.

"Hello." the person said.

"Hey, can...you come...get me?" Jude asked, as her voice slurred.

"Jude, are you okay?" the person asked.

"Come get me please." Jude said in a hopeless tone.

"Where are you?"

Jude gave the person the address and hung up.

Ten minutes later, Sadie pulled up to the address. She sadly looked at the building. She had been here once before. One thing kept running through her mind. _What is Jude doing here? _Sadie quickly dialed Jude's number, wanting to pick her up and get away from this place as fast as she could. Jude didn't answer her phone.

"Come on, pick up Jude." Sadie said as she got out of the car. She dialed her number again as she was walking to the entrance.

Sadie stopped abruptly before she could reach the door. She thought she heard Jude's ringtone. After it went to voicemail, she called again. Sadie began to follow the music. It led her to the side of the building in the alley. Her eyes went wide as she saw Jude slumped against the building.

"Oh my god!" Sadie quickly ran over to Jude.

"Jude! Jude get up!" Sadie began to shake her.

Jude opened her eyes slightly. "Sadie?"

"Yeah I'm right here." Sadie said as she helped her little sister up. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she helped her to the car.

Jude closed her eyes again. She was too weak from the anesthesia.

"Jude, I'm going to take you home okay?"

She just nodded and leaned against the car window as sleep enveloped her.

**Please review. Next chapter is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. Also, I know that abortion is a controversial subject and I don't intend to offend anyone on the subject of abortion. Everyone has the right to have different views on any issue. And thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2  
><strong> 

"Hello." Kwest answered his phone.  
>"Hello, this is Ben the bartender from Lucky's Bar&amp;Grill. Hey buddy, what's your name?" Ben asked Tommy. After Tommy mumbled his name, Ben continued to talk to Kwest.<br>"I found your number in Tommy's phone. He's had a lot to drink. Do you think you could-"  
>"Where are you located?" Kwest cut him off. He already knew he had to pick Tommy up, especially if somebody was calling from a bar.<br>Ben gave Kwest directions to the bar. After 15 minutes, Kwest was sitting at the bar, talking to Tommy.  
>"What's going on T?" he asked.<br>"She...did...it man." Tommy slurred. His eyes were bloodshot red and he had worried wrinkles in his forehead.  
>Kwest looked at him confused. "Who did what?"<br>"Jude man! She got an abortion!" Tommy was frustrated and on the verge of tears.  
>"Hold on. First, keep your voice down." Kwest said. He noticed the few people that were there, and they all looked at Kwest and Tommy when Tommy yelled. "Second, I didn't even know Jude was pregnant!"<br>Tommy sighed deeply. "We found out a couple of weeks ago."  
>"So, what makes you think she did <strong>it<strong>?" Kwest asked. He couldn't even say the word 'abortion'. It still burned him up that Sadie had gotten an abortion a year ago. How she could be so selfish and heartless was beyond him.  
>"We had a fight last night. She was having doubts about having the baby and keeping the baby if she had it." Tommy explained.<br>Kwest nodded for him to continue.  
>"I know it's stressful for her and I was trying to calm her down and talk to her, but she wouldn't even hear me out. She stormed out of the apartment and I haven't heard from her since. I know she killed my baby!" Tommy was choking back tears now.<br>Kwest wanted to support his best friend and tell him everything was going to be cool, but he would be lying. Sometimes, he didn't even want to get out of bed in the morning. He thought about his son or daughter constantly. He wondered if she or he would have had his chocolate brown eyes, or Sadie's beautiful blonde hair.  
>Kwest shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts when Tommy began speaking again.<br>"I know Jude and I are having problems lately, but I wanted that baby." Tommy leaned his head on the bar, trying to keep away the unwanted migraine that was forming.  
>"I know how you feel man." was all Kwest could say. He signaled the bartender and ordered two shots. Tommy gave Kwest a confused look as he downed his shot. He wasn't sure if he had heard his best friend correctly. <em>How could he know exactly how I feel? Had he been in a similar situation?<em> Tommy just figured it was the alcohol taking effect.  
>"Another round." Kwest said.<p>

**Sadie's Apartment**  
>Sadie sat on the couch staring at Jude, as she slept. When they had gotten to her apartment, Sadie tried to walk Jude upstairs to the shower and to her bedroom. She wanted her little sister to feel as comfortable as possible, but Jude's wobbly legs would only let her make it to the couch. So, that's where Sadie stayed. She watched Jude toss and turn with an unpleasant expression upon her face. Sadie thought about waking her, but she wasn't sure if she should. She didn't know what exactly happened to Jude at that place. Sure, she knew what went on there because she was there a year ago, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. <em>Maybe Jude only went there for research, or she went into the wrong building. Yeah, that's it. She went into the wrong building.<em> Sadie tried to believe that, but she knew that wasn't the case when she arrived and found her sister in an unconscious stupor. Jude started to toss and turn rapidly in her sleep. She began to sweat profusely and groan incoherently. She seemed terrified, so Sadie lightly shook her. When Jude opened her eyes, a tear fell from her face. Sadie quickly embraced her in a hug. She knew of the emotional turmoil that would soon plague her sister. Sadie made herself not think about her abortion. Whenever she would almost think about it, she would throw herself into her work. Actually, she should get a promotion any day now. She put in endless hours at G-Major. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jude's sniffling. Sadie pulled from the hug and looked at Jude with a 'please explain' expression.  
>"Sadie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was scared. I don't know what to do." Jude's voice was shaky.<br>"I think you pretty much did it Jude. Does Tommy know?" she asked.  
>"Yes, but he wants me to keep it." she replied.<br>Sadie had a confused look. "What do you mean?" Jude saw the confusion and figured she should explain.  
>"I didn't get the abortion Sadie. I was going to, but I freaked out!"<br>Sadie embraced Jude in another tight hug. She was glad her sister wouldn't have to deal with the regret of her actions. No one should ever have to.  
>Jude wasn't sure why Sadie was so happy. She didn't get the abortion, today. But, that didn't mean that she would keep this baby. <p>

**Next Chapter Spoilers:**  
>"I guess we are over, huh Tommy? That bitch's tongue down your throat is enough explanation for me."<br>"Kwest, are you ever going to forgive me?"  
>"You Harrison sisters are the same."<br>"Ms. Harrison, the doctor is ready to see you now."  
>"You gave up on me when you killed my baby!"<br>**Please Review. Next Chapter is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** So, I've noticed that my chapters are being formatted differently. Chapter 1 is more spaced than Chapter 2. I don't know why that is, so please just excuse that. Anyway, this is my 2nd update since yesterday. I am on a roll lol. I also thought that putting spoilers at the end of the chapters will make the story seem more interesting. So if you would like me to continue putting spoilers at the end, let me know. Another reminder, look out for my first One Tree Hill fanfic. It is called **Hate Is Safer Than Love**.

**Chapter 3**

**Monday Morning**

Tommy and Kwest were setting up Studio A for the recording session. Jude and Tommy had to have a song for Darius as soon as possible, and Jude or Tommy didn't want to work together. Tommy wasn't sure if Jude would even show up today because he still hadn't heard from her. He didn't want to show up either because he had a long weekend that consisted of a lot of alcohol and a willing brunette. He felt like he should feel bad for hooking up with Andrea. Or was it Amy? No, it was Alice. Whatever her name was, but in his mind he and Jude were over, so no harm no foul, right?

"Heads up." Kwest informed Tommy. Tommy looked in the direction Kwest pointed. Jude and Sadie walked through the entrance and stopped at Sadie's desk. Tommy's eyes immediately zoned in on Jude's stomach. He couldn't tell the difference, so he tried to look at her eyes. The truth was always in her eyes. Jude was facing Sadie, so the truth couldn't be revealed.

"How can she act like that?" Tommy asked Kwest. Jude was smiling and greeting people in the lobby. "She's acting like she didn't do the most horrible thing ever."

"I don't understand women." Kwest replied. His attention was on Sadie as she sat at her desk. He watched her with hatred.

Jude took a deep breath as she headed for the studio. She spent the whole weekend convincing herself that everything would be okay and that she should make the best out of a difficult situation. Before she could make it to the studio, Spied called her name. She went over to the couch where he and the rest of SME were.

"Dude they're playing your video on Celebrity Access." Spied shouted. "How awesome is that!"

"Very awesome!" Jude shared in his excitement. For once, her life was going good. Her video "Natural Disaster" was being played in heavy rotation on various music channels. After the video was over, the announcer went straight to a celebrity scandal. "It seems that Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison and former Boyz Attacker, Tommy Quincy's relationship is a Natural Disaster. Tommy Q was spotted at a local club picking up the pieces with a bubbling brunette." Four pictures of Tommy and the other girl flashed across the screen. Two of the pictures were of them dancing very close. Another was of them kissing. The other was of the girl putting her hands down Tommy's pants.

Jude felt highly embarrassed. She didn't think her and Tommy were really over. If they weren't over before, they were now. And everyone in the lobby just witnessed it. Jude turned and looked in the direction of the studio. She couldn't believe Tommy did that to her. Tommy was standing in the doorway of the studio. He watched everything unfold. He felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Unable to look at her glare of betrayal any longer, Tommy turned around and went back into the studio. Jude followed him and Sadie followed her, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. Tommy sat in his chair and faced the soundboard. Jude stared at his back, burning a hole in it.

"If you're ready to record, go ahead." Tommy said with an attitude. He figured Jude shouldn't be mad at him, he should be mad at her. Jude went into the booth and slammed the door. Tommy put his headphones on and waited for Jude to sing.

"Don't you think you should explain what happened?" Sadie asked Tommy.

"Stay out of it Sadie, it's none of your business!" Kwest snapped at her.

"I don't have to explain anything to her." Tommy glared at Jude through the glass. He purposely had the talk/back button on so she could hear every word.

"I guess we are over, huh Tommy? That bitch's tongue down your throat is enough explanation for me." Jude was trying to control her anger, but it was impossible. Tommy snatched his headphones off and went into the booth with Jude.

"Are you serious Jude? I told you that if you did that, we would be over! Did you think I was kidding?" Tommy was in Jude's face.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled back at him.

Kwest and Sadie looked on as Jude and Tommy argued. They could hear every word.

"Wow, now she's going to deny it. You Harrison sisters are the same." Kwest replied.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Kwest are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Kwest asked sarcastically. "It never happened, right? I'm supposed to deny it and forget that it ever happened!"

Sadie was close to tears now. "You don't know the guilt that I have to deal with every second of every day.

Kwest just shook his head. He was starting to get a migraine.

"Why do you have to make me feel like this? I said I was sorry. Baby please forgive me." Sadie pleaded, as she put her arms around Kwest.

**Inside the booth**

"Why does it matter Jude?" Tommy yelled.

"It does, so stop avoiding the question. Did you have sex with her?"

Tommy looked away. He didn't feel the need to explain anything to her anymore.

"Oh my god! You did! After everything we've been through, how could you give up on us like that?" Jude was smacking and hitting Tommy.

Tommy almost fell over the drum set while he was trying to block Jude's hits. He finally grabbed her wrist. "You gave up on me when you killed my baby!" He pushed her away.

**Outside the booth**

Kwest removed Sadie's arms from around him. "You know the guilt that you feel every day?" he asked her. Sadie just looked at him.

"You deserve it."

Darius stormed into the studio. "What the hell is going on here?" As he looked around, he noticed the drum set on the ground along with two pairs of headphones. He saw Sadie crying and Kwest looking away. He saw Tommy and Jude staring fiercely into each other's eyes.

"I'm done. I am so done." Jude said as she stormed out of the studio.

"I am too." Sadie also replied. She gave Kwest one more look, as she followed her sister out of G-Major.

Darius looked at Tommy and Kwest with steam coming out of his ears. "What the fuck just happened?" He was livid.

Tommy spoke first. "You just lost your number one artist."

"And your secretary." Kwest said.

**Doctor's Office**

"Are you sure Jude?" Sadie asked. After they left G-Major, Jude asked her to drive her to the doctor's office. Sadie knew Jude was being irrational.

"If he's going to accuse me of doing it, I should just do it." Jude was still upset. "Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome." Sadie didn't want to be there, especially after what Kwest said to her.

The nurse walked through the door. "Ms. Harrison, the doctor is ready to see you now."

Jude and Sadie stood up and walked to the back.

**Next Chapter Spoilers:**

"The only thing that I have left is the ultrasound."

"I still love her, but I just can't forgive her."

"Was the baby even mine?"

"Just tell me the truth!"

"It's a girl."

**Please Review. Next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. Abortion is a controversial topic, in which I don't intend to offend anyone's opinion on the subject. Thank you.

The song is "I Just Wanted Your Love" by Alexz Johnson, sung by Jude Harrison in the show.

Caution: Strong Language.

**Chapter 4**

**3 and a Half Months Later**

_You got time_

_If time is what you needed_

_You're not mine_

_I rather not believe you're fine_

_Rather think you're up all night_

_You're alright_

_You knew me when you met me_

_Let's not fight_

_I'm just a little feisty_

_Maybe, maybe I would lose my mind_

Jude sang as she got dressed.

"Jude! Let's go, or you will be late!" Sadie yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Jude put her boots on and grabbed her scarf. "Okay Keys, let's go." Then she headed downstairs.

"Okay Sades, I'm ready."

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I was getting dressed and I was singing to Keys." Jude replied.

"Okay, let's go." Sadie handed Jude a sandwich bag filled with carrots, broccoli, and celery sticks.

"Uh, what is this?" she asked.

"They're these really neat things called vegetables. They're really good for you." Sadie replied sarcastically.

Jude rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her sister's sarcasm. "Where are my Pop-Tarts?"

"Jude, you don't need to eat pop-tarts. You need something healthy. Now let's go."

"Pop-Tarts are healthy. The 'tart' has fruit in it, which is healthy and taste much better than your 'vegetables'." Jude tried to reason with Sadie.

"Oh right, and the sugar frosting on the top is healthy too."

"You're going really heavy with the sarcasm this morning eh Sades?"

"If I let you have your pop-tarts, will you get in the car?"

"I guess so." Jude stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Second row cabinet, to the left, behind the box of Cheerios."

"It was really childish of you to hide them." Jude said, as she went to the kitchen.

"Ha! You couldn't find them, so mission accomplished." Sadie mumbled, as she grabbed her keys and went to the car.

"This snow is ridiculous." Sadie hit the steering wheel in frustration. The roads hadn't been plowed yet, so it made driving very difficult.

Jude knew why Sadie was upset. It had been almost four months, and Kwest still hadn't called.

"Relax Sadie." Jude tried to calm her down.

"You want me to relax Jude? We're in the snowy freakin' mountains! It's always cold here!"

After the fight Jude had with Tommy and the one Sadie had with Kwest, the sisters decided to quit their jobs and move. They were both sick of the accusations, lack of trust, and hatred from their boyfriends, well ex-boyfriends. So, they figured they needed a change of scenery, which is why they moved to Alaska.

Jude was the one who picked moving to the states. She wanted to live somewhere that was quiet and where her celebrity status didn't mean a thing. Jude knew Alaska was an extremely cold place, but any place that would keep her out of the tabloids was the perfect place for her. So, she and Sadie bought a house, with heat of course, and they had been living there ever since. When they first moved, everyone at G-Major called to see where they were, but Jude didn't tell them. Jamie missed his best-friend. Spied, Kyle, and Wally missed their 'dude'. Darius called a lot, trying to convince Jude to come back to G-Major. He was trying to give her another contract. Even Tommy called. He only called because he had to know where she was. He still wanted to be in control, but he couldn't; not while Jude was gone. Unfortunately, Kwest never called. It was as if he completely erased Sadie. That's why Jude lost contact with everyone.

She looked over at Sadie. The anger was evident on her face, but the hurt was hidden in her eyes. She knew her sister missed Kwest. Jude will never forget that day when Sadie opened up to her and told her the real reason why Kwest hated her.

**Flashback**

"Ms. Harrison, the doctor is ready to see you now."

Jude and Sadie followed the nurse to the room.

The doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Ross." He extended his hand for both of them to shake. He looked at Jude's information that she filled out on the chart.

"Ms. Harrison, have you had a previous pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sadie and Jude answered simultaneously. The doctor and Jude looked at Sadie.

"Oh, sorry." Sadie laughed nervously and looked away.

"Dr. Ross, the patient in room C is ready to be released?" a nurse said.

"Excuse me Ms. Harrisons, I'll be back shortly." the doctor said with a smile and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for being here with me." Jude said to her sister.

Sadie held her little sister's hand. "You're welcome." Even though it was a different place, Sadie still felt extremely uncomfortable.

Jude's hands were sweaty and shaky. The sisters sat in silence, waiting for the doctor to come back in.

Sadie looked at Jude as she tapped her foot nervously. Her face was pale.

"Jude, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I don't know." Jude replied desperately.

"You know if you do this, you can't take it back. So, you need to be sure if this is the choice you want to make."

"Sadie, I didn't plan this. I'm not ready to raise a child. You saw what happened between me and Tommy earlier. I can't bring a baby into something like that. I need to just do this and get it over with."

"There is no just doing it and getting it over with!" Sadie was angry.

"Whoa! Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because Jude, you're not thinking this all the way through. You're only doing this because you're mad at Tommy."

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive?"

"I am. I just wished someone would've been there for me, giving me advice." Sadie's voice cracked. The tears began to fall. Jude looked at Sadie with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god! Sadie when...?"

"Last year." she sniffled. "I did it because I wasn't thinking clearly. I was scared and I had no one to turn to."

Jude looked hurt. "Sadie, I-"

"I know you would've been there for me. I was just so scared. I was scared of people finding out I was pregnant and I was scared of giving birth to a child and being a terrible mother." Sadie looked at Jude and she noticed the same scared look. She felt like she was discouraging her sister even more, so she decided to make the long story short. "There was a lot going on at the time, so I did what I thought would make it go away. But it didn't. Even though I wasn't pregnant anymore, I felt so bad. Kwest hated me when he found out; he still does. If I could go back in time and undo what I did, I would, but I can't." Sadie placed her hands firmly on Jude's shoulders. She looked Jude in the eye, even though her vision was blurry from non-stop tears. "It is hell facing the fact that I did what I did. That moment of weakness has been causing me pain ever since that day. I hate myself Jude and I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. Don't be like me. You're so much stronger than I am."

"I'm not strong. Sadie, you're the strongest person I know." Jude was crying.

"You came to me when you needed help; that alone proves that you're strong. That's why you have to have your baby Jude. You have to."

**End of Flashback**

"I'm sorry Kwest hasn't called." Jude said.

"Me too. Anyways, we're here, come on." Sadie said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

**Meanwhile…**

Kwest sat at the soundboard, looking at pictures on his cell phone. After Jude and Sadie quit, he and Tommy were demoted. He was demoted from producer back to sound engineer. Tommy wasn't really demoted, but Darius made him do Gillette shaving commercials. Because every guy wanted to use the same brand shaving razor as Tommy Q, it brought revenue for G-Major.

Darius also gave Tommy a heavier workload. Because Jude was gone, Darius needed to put out more music so G-Major could stay afloat. So, Tommy has to produce SME, Karma, and Mason. At first, Darius made Kwest take over Sadie's old job for a while. Tommy was overworked, so he asked for Kwest to be his sound engineer again. Kwest begged Darius for the job, because anything was better than answering phones and taking Darius' sweaty suits to the cleaners.

So, Kwest was waiting on SME to finish lunch so he could record them. Kwest looked through the pictures of him and Sadie. He was debating on whether or not he should call her because today was a special day, well it used to be. Today marked the 3rd anniversary of the first time he told Sadie he loved her.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Tommy asked, as he walked into the studio. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

Kwest flipped to another picture. His eyes got watery. It was his baby's ultrasound. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "More like taking a stumble down memory lane." He laughed bitterly. "The only thing that I have left is the ultrasound." Kwest handed Tommy his phone.

Tommy looked at the picture. "I don't even have one." he said dejectedly. Suddenly, Kwest had a flashback.

**Flashback**

"Kwest, I'm sorry."

"Did you cheat on me, is that why you got rid of it?"

"What? How can you even ask me that?"

"Just tell me the truth! Was the baby even mine?"

"YES! It was your baby! I can't believe that you would think I cheated on you!"

"Honestly, it would've been a little easier if it wasn't mine."

**End of Flashback**

Tommy snapped his fingers in front of Kwest's face, trying to get his attention. "Hello. Is anyone there?"

Kwest finally snapped out of it. "Uh, sorry man. I was just thinking about how stupid and paranoid I was."

"I think you still love her." Tommy told him.

"I still love her, but I just can't forgive her. Besides, I still love Sadie as much as you still love Jude." Kwest smirked at Tommy. He knew Tommy still cared about Jude; he just didn't want to talk about her.

"Let's get back to work." Tommy said.

**Back To Jude and Sadie**

"Everything seems to be fine." The doctor said as she pointed to the screen. "You are 20 weeks now; would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes please." Jude answered. Sadie held her hand.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced. Sadie and Jude had tears in their eyes.

It's a healthy girl, and we want to keep it that way, so eat healthier food."

"I told her doc, but she lives on Pop-Tarts." Sadie told on Jude. Jude smacked her arm.

"It's okay to have a little snack like a Pop-Tart, but your sister is right. A vegetable and a selected fruit diet will keep mom and baby healthy. Okay, I will see you in three weeks. Have a good day." The doctor left the room.

Sadie hugged Jude. She was so excited. "I can't believe you're having a girl!"

"I can't believe it either. I wish Tommy was here." Jude was a little sad.

"Now, you can stop calling **her **Keys." Sadie said, changing the mood.

"She likes it when I play the piano. It really soothes her, so Keys isn't a bad name." Jude defended.

"Ha! Says Jude." Sadie teased Jude because of her name.

"Okay, point taken. Come on, I'm starving."

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Sadie asked.

"Order some pizza." Jude quickly answered.

"No Jude!" Sadie said sternly.

"I'll make it a veggie pizza." Jude compromised.

"I left my cell phone at home on the counter, so I guess I can't order it."

Jude pulled out her own cell phone. "Nice try."

**Back At G-Major**

"Alright, that was better than last time. We have to record instrumentals for song number 3 and 4, and then you guys can leave." Kwest instructed them.

"Kwest, don't you think I should have a drum solo. That would be awesome!" Kyle asked.

"No dude, because then Wallington here will want his own solo." Spied argued.

"Why can't I have my own solo? I play better than you." Wally said.

"Prove it then…"

Kwest cut Spied off. "You guys can take 5 minutes to relax, and then we're back at it."

"No Kwest. Wally rabbit has to prove he's better than me." Spied said.

"You guys can do whatever, I'm taking 5." He turned off his headphones and grabbed his cell. He thought about it once more, before dialing that familiar number. After it rung a few times, he got her voicemail.

"Hey Sadie, it's Kwest. I probably shouldn't be calling. Well, I know I shouldn't be calling. I don't even know if you will call me back. Sorry I'm rambling. I called you because I didn't forget what today was. When I told you I loved you three years ago, I meant it. I had to mean it because I never said that to anyone before." Kwest took a deep breath. He didn't want to fall apart on her voicemail. He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget what today was. Bye." He quickly hung up.

**Next Chapter Spoilers:**

"Message deleted. You have no more voicemail messages. Main menu…"

"No. My niece will not be named that."

"Don't you think you should tell Tommy that you are still pregnant?"

"I could be wrong, but I think my water just broke."

"Shouldn't you call Tommy?"

**Please Review/Comment. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**Author's Note: **Kwest was being a real jerk to Sadie. The voicemail message was him trying to redeem himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a few weeks since I updated. I was sick, so that had me down for a while. But, I'm back with two chapters for you. I divided the spoilers into both chapters, so it will make more sense, hopefully.

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Tommy was heading out for his lunch break when Paige, the new receptionist, stopped him.

"Mr. Quincy, you have a phone call." she informed him.

"Who is it?" he asked, wondering if he should tell her to take a message.

"Mr. Jack Lawson."

Tommy stopped in his tracks. He'd been waiting on that call all week.

"I'll take it in my office." he told her, and then he sprinted off into that direction.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what you got for me." Tommy replied.

"Well Tom, we've been doing the best that we can."

Tommy sensed the hesitation in his voice. "But?"

"But we can't seem to track her down."

"What do you mean you can't track her down? She's Canada's Instant Star!" Tommy was frustrated. He hired his friend Jack, a private investigator, to find Jude. He didn't know why he should even care to find her after what happened, but he had to know that she was okay.

"Do you think she still looks the same? She's been gone for a few months now. She could've changed her appearance."

_Besides her not being pregnant, I doubt it._ Tommy thought to himself. "I don't know." he said instead.

"Speaking as a friend, and not your PI, why are you looking so hard for this girl? Back in the day, we used to smash different chicks every-night." Jack replied.

Tommy rolled his eyes. In his post-Boyz Attack days, he and Jack were like untamed dogs off their leash. And they did have girls for every day of the week. Sometimes, they even shared the same girl. Even though Tommy was mad at Jude for what she did, or what he thought she did, he was more upset with himself for cheating on her because he promised he would never do that to her.

"She's special to me Jack. Just find her."

"Alright boss, I'll do my best."

Tommy hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile...**

"Did my phone charge?" Sadie asked Jude. She was eating the last bit of her sandwich and then she would be heading to her interview. Sadie finally decided to get back into the workforce, despite Jude's dismay. Jude wanted her to be available when the baby comes, because she would need a lot of help. Besides, Jude had a lot of money, so they weren't struggling. There was no doubt that she would be there for her little sister and her niece. But, Sadie felt restless and unproductive. She needed to keep herself busy.

"Yes it's charged." Jude handed Sadie the phone. "You have a voicemail too.

Sadie called her voicemail. The automated voice began to speak.

"You have 1 new voicemail message. First unheard message, _Hey Sadie, it's Kwest..._

Sadie gasped. _I probably shouldn't be calling. Well, I know I shouldn't be calling…_

She was shocked that Kwest had finally decided to call her.

_...I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget what today was. Bye._

By the end of the message, Sadie was in tears. She was so sure that he would hate her forever. That's what she felt like she deserved. Now, he was on her voicemail, struggling with the fact that he still loves her. It all was overwhelming.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" Jude asked her sister, deeply concerned.

Sadie ignored Jude and wiped her tears, trying to keep them from falling. She knew she would have to re-apply mascara before her interview. She put on her game face. She couldn't let Kwest' message ruin everything. She pushed a button on her phone. "Message deleted. You have no more voicemail messages. Main menu..." Sadie pushed the End button. She put on her coat and grabbed her purse.

"I'll call you after my interview." she kissed Jude on the head and walked out of the door.

"Good luck." Jude called after her. "Okay Keys, time for broccoli." she said, as she rubbed her belly. She had been talking to her unborn daughter a lot lately. Sometimes, she would even sing to her. Jude figured that it was time to embrace the fact that this baby was real, and that she was going to be here in a few months. Jude chewed the broccoli. She decided to follow the doctor's, and Sadie's orders, and eat healthy. Then she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it in her mouth. Okay, so she compromised her diet regimen a little. She could blame it on her weird cravings.

Jude sat on the couch and turned on the TV. That was her normal pattern now. She would eat and watch TV. And sometimes, Sadie made her exercise with her. They kind of cut the exercising down to a minimum when Jude began having various pains all over her body; mostly her back and pelvic area. The doctor said every woman's pregnancy is different and that Jude should just take it easy.

Jude felt like she was taking it too easy. She wasn't used to laying around and watching TV all day. She would usually have to meet Tommy at the studio or perform at an event. But not anymore. Nowadays, she barely wrote any music. She had a few songs that she was working on, but they were in dire need of Tommy's magical producing skills. Speaking of Tommy, Jude flipped through the music channels and she saw a piece Celebrity Access was doing on G-Major artists. Mason's new song topped the Country's genre chart. Karma's song barely made it on the R&B countdown. Jude saw her own face with a question mark next to it. They talked about her being on hiatus. Her recent album was still on the best-selling chart. One thing that peaked Jude's interest was the next artist they talked about. It was Tommy. Apparently, he was recording again. They played a snippet of his new song, and then the show ended. Jude's eyes were wide and so was her mouth. She quickly re-winded the TV and paused to get a better look at him. He had a little scruff on his face, not too messy. His hair was styled wildly, but sexy. And his eyes held a piercing blue glow. Jude felt her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't really tell if it was excitement or anxiety; maybe it was both. She pressed play to hear his music in the background of his picture. His voice sounded smooth and intense. Jude was so caught up in the moment that she almost didn't feel Keys kick for the first time.

"Oh my god!" Jude yelled excitedly. She placed her hand on the front of her belly. Soon enough, Keys kicked again. The tears began to cascade down her face. Jude felt that Tommy's singing sparked Keys' movement.

"Yes baby, that's daddy." Jude gently rubbed the spot where she felt the kicking. Even though it was unrealistic, Jude felt like her and Tommy had a moment. At that moment, she fell in love with Tommy all over again. All of the regrets and mistakes were gone. The pain and heartache, gone. His intangible presence had Jude's heart playing tricks on her. This was a special moment, no matter how fleeting it was.

**Meanwhile...**

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Harrison."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your time." Sadie shook the interviewer's hand and headed for the door.

"Don't forget to leave your references with Sandra at the front desk." he told her. Sadie smiled and was on her way. The interview went great, so when the employer checked her references, the job was as good as hers.

She pulled her phone out and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Jude. She quickly called back, hoping that Jude and the baby were okay.

"Hello." Jude answered.

"Jude are you okay? What's wrong?" Sadie panicked.

Jude laughed through her tears. "I'm fine Sades. I was calling to tell you that Keys started kicking!"

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Sadie was ecstatic. She always wondered what that moment would feel like, so she was happy that her sister got a chance to experience it.

"It's all because of Tommy." Jude told her.

"Huh?"

"He was on TV singing. Oh, did I tell you he was starting his singing career again? Anyways, Keys started kicking to her daddy's song!" Jude was talking a mile a minute.

"Okay, slow down Jude. We'll celebrate when I get home because my interview went great!"

"Okay, see you when you get here."

**Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star. The song is Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer. Google it to listen, it's a great song. Most of John Mayer's songs are great.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Kwest sat at the receptionist desk. He had been filling in for Paige while she was sick.

The phone rang. "G-Major." Kwest answered simply. There was no pleasantries, such as how are you, nor how can I help you. He didn't really want to be stuck with answering phones all day.

"Hello, this is Bob Dylan from the Blue Sky travel agency in Juneau, Alaska. I know what you're thinking, and sometimes I ask myself that too. I'm not Bob Dylan the musician, but I do play a wicked keyboard!" Then Bob gave a hearty laugh.

Kwest wondered if someone was playing a trick on him because there was no way that this guy could actually be that annoying.

"How can I help you Bob?" Kwest rolled his eyes.

"I'm calling in reference to Sadie Harrison. She applied for a job here and I was just confirming her references."

Kwest immediately sat up straight at the mention of Sadie's name. He had been thinking about her since she hadn't returned his call.

"Where did you say you were calling from?"

"Blue Sky Travel Agency in Juneau, Alaska. You can always get high with Blue Sky!" Bob recited the agency's motto.

Kwest restrained his urge of laughter as he scribbled down _Juneau, Alaska_. He never knew how much he missed Sadie until she was gone. For a brief second, he contemplated on taking a trip there to see her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bob's voice.

"Hello? Are you still there buddy?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Okay, so I'm just asking for a little info on Ms. Harrison. Was she a productive employee? Did she always get the job done?"

"Sadie Harrison was a very productive person. She was goal-oriented and very personable." Kwest gave Sadie the best compliments and a great reference.

"That sounds wonderful. I have one last question. Why did she leave G-Major Records?"

Kwest thought for a moment. How could he explain to Sadie's future boss that he had played a hand in dismantling her self-esteem and prompting her to leave?

"It was because of a conflict of interest." He gave Bob a more suitable answer than _I isolated, ignored, and then berated her for aborting my unborn child._

"Thanks a lot guy. If you ever need a travel agent, give us a call because you can always..."

"Get high with Blue Sky, yeah, yeah I know." Then Kwest hung up. "Did he just call me guy?" Kwest asked himself. He laughed then got back to work.

**Elsewhere...**

Jude and Sadie were shopping for the baby. They stopped in front of the Comfortable Accessible Seating House stroller or CASH for short. It was gold plated, with a Tempur-pedic car seat cushion and velvet handle. It was fully equipped with a navigation system, air-conditioner/heat, and a booming sound system that was pre-set with various lullabies. To top it all off, it had spinning rims on the wheels.

"Wow!" Jude said.

"That is too much luxury. And look at the price!" Sadie exclaimed. It was valued at $37,000.00

"Jay Z and Beyoncé bought this stroller for their daughter, Blue Ivy." Jude stopped for a moment to think. "Blue Ivy is a unique name. What if I named her Tiger Lily, or Red Ruby?"

"No. My niece will not be named that. Do you want her to be ridiculed?" Sadie asked, as they walked away from the expensive stroller.

"I guess not." Jude laughed. "I want her to have a name that will be meaningful to me and..." Jude trailed off. She had been doing that lately. Every time she thought about Tommy, she would get really quiet.

"Don't you think you should tell Tommy that you are still pregnant?" Sadie asked her little sister. She didn't want to force her, but Tommy deserved to know.

"I don't know." Jude said; and she really didn't. "What if I tell him and he gets so mad at me that he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby?"

"You will never know until you tell him." Sadie replied.

"I guess I will never know." Jude shrugged her shoulders.

**A Few Days Later...**

Tommy sat at his desk, looking through some paperwork. His phone rang.

"Tom Quincy." He answered, without looking at the caller id.

"Hey Tom, it's Jack."

"What do you have for me?"

"My people spotted a red-head in L.A. I'm thinking it could be your girl."

"Jack, Jude's hair is blonde. Have you even been listening to me?" Tommy asked.

"I've been listening. You said her hair used to be red, so I thought maybe she changed it back."

Tommy sighed. "Just because a woman has red hair it doesn't mean she's the girl I'm looking for."

"Wouldn't it be cool if she was? That would make my job a hell of a lot easier." Jack laughed. "Hold on Tom, my source is on the other line." Jack clicked over to receive his call while Tommy waited.

Tommy sat there, wondering if Jude dyed her hair back to red. That's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. His thoughts were interrupted by Jack.

"Tommy?"

"Still here."

"So, it turns out that it wasn't Jude Harrison. But she is sexy! Matt got her number for me."

Tommy rolled his eyes. Matt was an old friend, who thought he was God's greatest gift to women. He could just see Matt harassing her with his lame pick-up line. _Is_ _there a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them._

"Jack, you suck." Tommy replied after a few minutes.

"If I find anything else, I'll let you know." Jack hung up.

"Why am I even paying this guy?" Tommy asked himself.

He got up from his office and walked into hospitality to get a cup of coffee.

"What time does that flight leave?" Tommy heard Kwest talking on the phone.

"Okay, thank you." Kwest hung up. "What's up T?" He asked Tommy as he grabbed his sandwich from the fridge.

"Nothing. Are you going somewhere?" Tommy asked.

"Alaska."

"Good luck with that. You're going to freeze your balls off." Tommy laughed.

"It'll be worth it." Kwest assured him. "I'm going to see Sadie."

Tommy almost choked on his coffee. "Sadie?"

"Yeah, she's that cute blonde that used to work here remember?" Kwest asked sarcastically.

"Sadie's in Alaska with Jude?"

"Yeah, they're in Juneau." Kwest replied nonchalantly.

"Damn, I should've paid you instead." Tommy mumbled.

"Huh?" Kwest asked.

"Nevermind. How did you find them?"

"Bob Dylan called." Kwest laughed.

"What?" Tommy was confused.

"Sadie applied for a job and a guy called to confirm her references."

Tommy just shook his head.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going too." Tommy went back to his office to book his flight.

**Meanwhile…**

_It's not a silly little moment,  
>It's not the storm before the calm.<br>This is the deep and dying breath of  
>This love that we've been working on.<em>

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
>So I can feel you in my arms.<br>Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
>We pulled too many false alarms.<em>

_We're going down,  
>And you can see it too.<br>We're going down,  
>And you know that we're doomed.<br>My dear,  
>We're slow dancing in a burning room.<em>

_I was the one you always dreamed of,  
>You were the one I tried to draw.<br>How dare you say it's nothing to me?  
>Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.<em>

_I'll make the most of all the sadness,  
>You'll be a bitch because you can.<br>You try to hit me just to hurt me  
>So you leave me feeling dirty<br>Because you can't understand._

_We're going down,  
>And you can see it too.<br>We're going down,  
>And you know that we're doomed.<br>My dear,  
>We're slow dancing in a burning room.<em>

_Go cry about it - why don't you?  
>Go cry about it - why don't you?<br>Go cry about it - why don't you?_

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room,  
>Burning room,<br>Burning room,  
>Burning room,<br>Burning room._

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<br>Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<br>Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<br>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<br>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<em>

Jude and Sadie sat on the couch listening to Tommy's new song **Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**. Jude loved it, even though she knew it was about her. As an artist, she appreciated the composition of it. She wished she was in the studio with him when he recorded it.

"This is really good." Sadie commented.

"It is. I wish I knew how he got the Fender Stratocaster to sounds so crisp over the base. He probably had Kwest to strip the low chords and tune the mellow." Jude was trying to breakdown the production in her head.

"I never understand you when you speak music." Sadie said.

"I know." Jude laughed. "So, speaking of Kwest..."

"Hold on, we weren't talking about Kwest." Sadie quickly replied.

"Yes we are, so shouldn't you call him back? You've been waiting for months for him to call and when he finally does, you don't return his call?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you call Tommy?"

Jude winced in pain.

"My point exactly." Sadie said.

"That wasn't for Tommy. Keys have been acting weird all day. One minute, she's kicking my bladder. The next minute, she's squirming. It's making me sick!"

"It could be something that you ate, that she doesn't agree with."

Just then, Jude felt a trickle of wetness run down her leg. She immediately panicked.

"I could be wrong, but I think my water just broke."

"Jude, you still have a while to go until your water breaks. You probably peed yourself. You said she's been kicking your bladder."

Jude went to the bathroom.

**25 minutes later**

Sadie finished reading her magazine. She looked at the clock and noticed that Jude was still in the bathroom.

"Jude, are you okay in there?" Sadie knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Jude? Jude?" She pushed open the door and Jude was on the floor clenching her stomach. Sadie's eyes went wide as she saw the pool of blood.

"Sadie, it hurts so bad.!" Jude cried.

**Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter was okay. **First**, I know I said I would post a One Tree Hill story, but I have to re-evaluate it because I want to post something recent that goes along with season 9. (I hope Nathan doesn't die, or Brooke.) **Second**, I want to make a story about Jude and Shay, as a couple. I love Jommy, but I just got an idea of a story for Jude and Shay. It actually just popped in my head while I was watching a music video. I'm thinking that they are a couple and they have problems in their relationship. Every chapter they record a new song together that reflects what's happening in their relationship at that time. I would've used Tommy, but he's not a rapper, Shay is. So, tell me if I should start working on that story, or if I should just forget about it. I really want to hear your feedback.

**Thanks,**

**Extra0rdinary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back? It's me, Extra0rdinary! **1****st**, I would like to say thank you for the reviews. Without your reviews, I would stop writing, and these ideas floating around in my head, would make my head **EXPLODE! **So, **Thank You** for keeping my head on my shoulders, LOL. **2****nd**, I will not be writing that Shay/Jude fic. No one wants to read it, so no harm, no foul. **3****rd**, I know I said I would write a One Tree Hill story, and I will. **My heart is still breaking because One Tree Hill is over.** I want to do a Brooke/Lucas story (I'm a Brucas fan).

So, to my One Tree Hill fans out there, I'm not going to try to fill that void in your heart lol. I'm going to try to keep you entertained with some stories that will make you remember One Tree Hill forever!

Also, I'm thinking about doing a Gossip Girl story and a Veronica Mars story, but that will be way down the line, after I finish these Instant Star and One Tree Hill stories.

**One More Thing: If you have any Instant Star story ideas, anything at all, tell me and I'll see if I can turn it into a wonderful story. I'm always looking for new ideas to keep Instant Star alive!**

**Last Thing I promise, you can always get high with Blue Sky! Ha! That had me laughing so hard, and Kwest reaction, priceless!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Day**

Jude slightly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them to block out the harsh sunlight. The last thing she remembered was laying on her cold bathroom floor, bleeding. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. The color of the room was bland and the hospital smell made her feel nauseated. Her head was pounding and her back felt tight.

Keys began to kick a little. That made Jude smile. When she first opened her eyes, she feared for the worse. Now, that Keys was kicking, her fears were laid to rest. Jude placed her hand over the movement in her belly. She noticed the IV in her hand. She looked up at the bag and it was almost empty.

"Glad to see you awake, Ms. Harrison." The nurse said, as she came into the room. She checked the IV bag and noticed that it was nearly empty. "Someone was thirsty." The nurse joked with Jude.

"Is the baby okay? Am I okay?" Jude asked.

"Both of you are fine, just a little stressed." The nurse replied with a smile, as she fluffed Jude's pillow. "The doctor should be in here shortly. Would you like anything?"

"Yeah, I would like to go home." Jude joked.

The nurse laughed too. "I'm sure you would love to get out of here, besides that, is there anything I can get you?"

"Can I get-"

"Already got it." Sadie interrupted as she walked in with two strawberry Pop-Tarts and a carton of orange juice.

"I'll let the doctor know that you're awake. Have a nice day." The nurse said, as she left the room.

Sadie handed Jude the orange juice, and Jude almost drank it all.

"How are you feeling little sister?" Sadie said, as she stroked her hair.

"Tired and thirsty." She drank the rest of the juice. "What did they say was wrong with me?"

"They said you were stressed." Sadie replied, as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Stressed? Being stress wouldn't make me bleed like that, would it?" Jude asked. "I mean, there was a lot of blood on that floor."

"I asked the doctor the same thing." Sadie agreed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jude instructed.

"Ah, Ms. Harrison you're awake." The doctor said, as he walked in and closed the door.

"So, doc what's wrong with me?" Jude asked, as she lay back on her pillow.

"Well Ms. Harrison, you have a moderate case of Preeclampsia."

"What does that mean?" Sadie asked. She knew Jude was tired, so she probably wouldn't be able to retain any of this information.

"Preeclampsia is a condition that only occurs through pregnancy. It can affect first time moms, and/or women whose mothers or sisters experienced it through their pregnancies."

"What causes it?" Sadie asked.

"High blood pressure causes this condition. Now, I've looked at the diet regimen she's on and it's pretty healthy. But, Jude has high blood pressure. Every woman is different, therefore every pregnancy is different. Sometimes, women just have this condition." The doctor explained.

"Is it harmful to the baby?" Sadie asked. Even though she was tired, Jude sat up to listen to the doctor's answer.

"Sometimes it is harmful. Preeclampsia can prevent the placenta from getting enough blood. If the placenta doesn't get enough blood, the baby gets less oxygen and food. And sometimes it's not harmful at all. Many babies are born healthy, even though the mother had this condition." (American Pregnancy Association) (I'm crediting the source I used for this medical term. It may sound like I'm a doctor, but I'm not lol.)

"Will it affect Jude?"

"If it is not treated, the ending results can be, I'm sorry to say, but it can be life-threatening."

"So, what can we do about it?" Sadie asked a lot of questions. She was getting as much information as she could. She was going to make sure that Jude and Keys were okay.

"It can be treated by a lot of rest and less stress. I'm also going to prescribe blood pressure medication."

"Thank you doctor." Sadie replied.

"You're very welcome." The doctor flashed a flirty smile, and shook her hand. "Here's my card. If you ever need anything, give me a call, day or night." He gave Sadie the card, told Jude he hopes that she feels better and then he left.

Sadie smiled as she looked at the card. Her mind was full of inappropriate thoughts. It had been awhile since she had been with a guy. And let's face it, she has needs.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jude's voice. "Sadie, do you think you can get Dr. Love to get me some more pain medicine. My back hurts."

Sadie laughed at the nickname Jude had for the doctor. "Sure, I'll be back."

**The Following Day**

"Thank you." Kwest said to the rental clerk, as he got the keys to the car. He and Tommy walked outside of the terminal.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tommy said. The car Kwest rented was a smart car, and it was so small. (The small cars that look like you can put it in your pocket lol.)

"It was last minute, so this was the only one I could get." Kwest explained.

"How do you think we're going to fit in that?" Tommy asked.

"It's got a lot of room and it's eco-friendly, and it has great gas mileage." Kwest said.

"I'm starting to think you picked this car on purpose, Kwest."

"I know it's not the Viper, but-"

"That's for damn sure." Tommy cut him off.

"But it will get us from point A to point B."

"Well, drop me off at point C, because this is a disgrace."

"Just get in." Kwest told him.

"Do you have the directions to Sadie's job?"

"Yeah, we gotta check-in at the hotel first."

**Meanwhile…**

"Wish me luck." Sadie said, as she gathered her coat and purse for her first day of work.

"Good luck." Jude said, as she got up to get her guitar.

"Whoa! You know you're not supposed to get up!" Sadie reprimanded her.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Chill out Sades. It's not like I'm going to go into labor while you're gone."

"Umm, actually you can go into pre-term labor while if you don't rest." Sadie explained.

"Oh, I forgot you stayed up all night flirting with Dr. Love."

"I wasn't flirting; I was getting more information about your condition. And his name is Eric." Sadie lied.

"Sure you were. Since when does a dinner and a movie have anything to do with my condition?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"It can help relieve stress." Sadie laughed. "And I can't believe you eavesdropped on my conversation."

Jude just laughed. "You don't want to be late on your first day."

"You're right. Bye." She said as she kissed Jude's forehead and rubbed her stomach. "Bye Auntie's baby. And you need to rest Jude." Then she was gone.

Jude sat up on the couch and began to strum her guitar.

**At Work**

Sadie sat at her desk, researching and comparing travel prices from different agencies. That was her first task and she had to complete it by the end of the day.

Just then, her headset started to ring. She pressed the button to answer. "Sadie speaking, how may I help you?"

"Sadie, it's Sandra. Someone's here to see you."

_Who could possibly be here to see me? It's my first day. _She thought. _I hope Jude is okay. _

"Okay, send them in."

Sandra looked at the visitor, resisting the urge to lick her lips. She was hoping that she could be able to assist him; in more ways than one, but he specifically asked for Sadie. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them. He cleared his throat. Coming back to reality, she told him he can go to the back now.

As he walked to Sadie's office, he was nervously trying to find the words he would say to her. When he approached the door, he took a deep breath. _Just do it. _He heard Tommy's voice in his head. It was easier said than done. He wished Tommy had come in with him, but he stayed in the car, mentally preparing himself on what he was going to say to Jude.

Kwest knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sadie replied.

Just hearing her voice made his heart skip a beat.

He slowly turned the doorknob. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Kwest?" she said in a whisper. She was definitely shocked, to say the least.

He wanted to run to the other side of that desk and kiss her and hold her in his arms. But he simply said, "Hi".

"What are you doing here?" She felt like she was about to cry.

He looked at the chair and then back at her. She motioned for him to sit down.

He took a seat and began to answer her question.

"I came here for you. Sadie, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Kwest, I-" Sadie's headset began to ring. "Sadie." She answered.

"Sadie, I need the quote for the daily savings package." Bob told her.

Sadie looked on her desk and pulled the document out of the multiple stacks of paper on her desk. "I have it right here. I'll bring it to you now." Sadie ended the call.

"Kwest, this isn't a good time for us to talk." She told him.

"Well when is a good time?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I have to get back to work."

Kwest looked rejected. "Call me." he said, and then he left.

As he walked to the exit, he knew Sadie wasn't going to call him. Hell, with the way he treated her, he couldn't blame her for not calling.

When he reached the car, he found Tommy leaning against the hood, smoking a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking again?" Kwest asked him.

"Right now." Tommy replied.

"You're that nervous?"

Tommy ignored his question by asking one of his own. "How did it go?"

"I'm not sure. She was too busy. But, she didn't look happy to see me."

"So, what are we going to do?" Tommy asked.

"I guess we can wait until she gets off work."

"I don't know about that. I don't think I have enough cigs to last me that long. I need to see Jude now before I lose my nerve."

"I don't know where she lives."

"Well, don't you think you should go find out?" Tommy snapped.

"I can see the nicotine is getting to you." Kwest commented. He thought of a plan, and walked back into the building.

He popped a mint in his mouth and approached Sandra's desk again.

"Excuse me, Sandra." He placed his fingers on her name tag to emphasize her name.

Sandra was on a phone call, but she quickly hung up. "How can I help you?" she smiled brightly.

Kwest smiled back at her, showing his dimples. "It seems that Ms. Harrison forgot to give me her address." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I was hoping you could give it to me."

"Well, I'm not…not supposed to give out confidential information." She stuttered.

"I promise I won't tell." He gently kissed her neck. He felt her shiver and he knew his plan had worked.

"Okay." She said with a smile, and then she looked up Sadie's name in the computer database. She wrote down the address on one side and she wrote her address and number on the other side.

"Here you go…?" She paused to get his name.

"Kwest." He responded.

"Here you go, Kwest." She lightly brushed her hand against his.

"Thank you Sexy, I mean Sandra." Kwest smiled and walked to the exit.

He laughed to himself as he walked to his car. _I still got it. _He thought.

He got into the car, and he and Tommy were headed to the Harrisons home.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


End file.
